This invention relates to polybenzoxazole and polybenzothiazole fibers.
Polybenzoxazole and polybenzothiazole polymers are known polymers which are noted for their high tensile strength and modulus. The polymers, methods to synthesize them and methods to spin them into fibers are described in detail in numerous references, such as the following, which are incorporated herein by reference: Wolfe et al., Liquid Crystalline Polymer Compositions, Process and Products, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,103 (Oct. 27, 1987); Wolfe et al., Liquid Crystalline Polymer Compositions, Process and Products, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,692 (Aug. 6, 1985); Wolfe et al., Liquid Crystalline Poly(2,6-Benzothiazole) Compositions, Process and Products, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,724 (Aug. 6, 1985); Wolfe, Liquid Crystalline Polymer Compositions, Process and Products, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,693 (Aug. 6, 1985); Evers, Thermoxadatively Stable Articulated p-Benzobisoxazole and p-Benzobisthiazole Polymers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,567 (Nov. 16, 1982); Tsai et al., Method for Making Heterocyclic Block Copolymer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,432 (Mar. 25, 1986); 11 Ency. Poly. Sci. & Eng., Polybenzothiazoles and Polybenzoxazoles, 601 (J. Wiley & Sons 1988) and W. W. Adams et al., The Materials Science and Engineering of Rigid-Rod Polymers (Materials Research Society 1989).
It is known that the polymers can be made into fibers and films which are useful in composites and laminates. It would be useful to make other forms of shaped articles containing polybenzazole polymer that are useful for other purposes.